Reputation
by monicer
Summary: The Unholy Trinity have always been the undisputed HBIC's of McKinley High, but what happens when Quinn changes that all with her new look? Quinntana/Brittana. Set in Santana's POV.
1. Chapter 1: The New Quinn

Chapter 1  
"Beep, beep, beep." I jump awake to the sound of my alarm. "Shit!" I shout. It's the first day of school, and I'm already running late. I rush downstairs and see my Papa and little sister Maya. "Santana why are you still not dressed?" asks my Papa, giving me a displeased look. We've never had a good relationship, but I didn't mind. I'd rather we stay like this than have some sort of fake family bullshit. "Sorry" I spit out. I glance over to the table and remember that Maya is still there. "I mean, sorry Papa I woke up a little late. I'll go get changed now" I reply in a sarcastic tone as I walk back upstairs. "Don't forget you're taking your sister to school first, so you might want to hurry up!" Papa calls out. _'Greeeaat'_ I think to myself, rolling my eyes. So it's the first day of school and I have to walk with my little sister. I mean don't get me wrong, I do love her but I can only handle her crazy enthusiasm in small doses. I open my closet and chuck a bunch of clothes on to my bed. It won't really matter what I wear because in no time me, and my two best friends Brittany and Quinn will be in our new cheerio's outfits, just like last year. I settle on a pair of black skinny leg jeans and a white tank top. I figured Brittany and Quinn would bring a bunch of clothes and we'd mix and match like we usually do.  
I fix up my hair and put on some light makeup, Brittany always says I look better when I don't wear a lot of makeup, so I figured she's probably right. "Sanny, can we please go now? I don't want to be late, we might be doing finger painting!" Maya calls out frantically. I chuckle lightly, I can hardly remember the times when finger painting was so important to me. "Okay, okay! I'll be down in a sec." I reply.

We walk by the pond close to the school, picking up rocks and throwing them in the water. "Sanny, can I ask you something?" Maya questions innocently. "Uh, sure" I reply, giving her a warm smile. _Only her and Brittany could ever get that kind of smile from me, unless I was really drunk or something. _"Well, the other day when you and Brittany were in the pool, why did you kiss her?" She asks with her tilted to the side, looking like a lost puppy. _Okay, so maybe I forget to mention Brittany and I have a bit of a thing. It's nothing serious, it's more of a 'friends with benefits' kind of deal. No feelings, just sex.. and kissing and cuddling. But we both know it means nothing, and that's the way we want to keep it. Oh and we haven't exactly told Quinn. _Okay, time to think up a lame excuse. "Oh, don't be so silly Maya" I laugh nervously. "I wasn't kissing her" I spit out like it's the most absurd assumption. "I was obviously giving her mouth to mouth. She swallowed a _whole _lot of water." I say matter-of-factly. "Okay Sanny. I think it would be good if you were kissing her, because I know you love her" Maya adds, with a big grin on her face. I roll my eyes at her. Where was this kid getting ideas from? "Yes, I do love Britt, Maya. As a best friend, kinda like a sister" I state. Maybe not so much like a sister. It would be creepy if sisters did what we do, but Maya definitely doesn't need to know about that. Maya just nods and starts skipping ahead of me. "C'mon Sanny, we're gonna be late!" she yells. I check the time on my phone. 8:35. Shit! By the time I get her to school I'm definitely going to be late. Ugh, whatever. Maybe if I catch up with Brittany before she gets to class we can just skip first lesson.

I push open the gate for Maya's kindergarten and walk her towards her classroom. Everywhere I look there are parents gossiping, rushing around, hugging their kids goodbye. I don't think I'd want kids. I've just never liked the thought of it. Smelly nappies, toys everywhere, and almost never getting any peace and quiet. Who wants that? "Hey Maya!" calls out a familiar voice. I glance over and see Quinn's little brother, Charlie. "Hey Charlie" Maya replies. "Sanny, thanks for walking me to school. Sorry if it was annoying." Maya says to me with puppy dog eyes. I shake my head at her. "You're not annoying Maya, Papa is." I reply. Maya laughs and gives me a hug before running off to Charlie. "Aww, what a sweet family moment" I hear from behind me. I smirk, knowing its Quinn's voice. But as I turn around I get a shock. "What the fuck Fabray?!" I practically shout, earning me a whole lot of angry glares from parents. She just gives me a devilish grin and starts to walk away. This is not the Quinn Fabray I knew. She's changed her hair from long and blonde, to short, punkish and pink. And don't even get me started on her black clothes. Something tells me she won't be wearing a Cheerio's uniform this year. "C'mon, we're gonna be late for school" Is her reply, as she pulls me out the kindergarten gate. I let her drag me along, my mouth open in shock.

I was genuinely shocked seeing Quinn like this. I mean, sure she has her rebellious side, but getting drunk on wine coolers and getting pregnant was an accident, so I'd say this is the most rebellious thing she's ever done. She's got this whole 'bad girl' look going on, and while it makes her look pretty hot, she's become a freak. She looks like one of those girls who hang out underneath the bleachers. What's their name? 'The Skanks' that's it. Haha, they're such pathetic emos. Wait, backtrack a little.. did I say Quinn Fabray looks hot? Wow, I must be really tired. Oh shit, I just remembered I'm still staring at her. "Yooo, Santana. Back to earth please?" Says Quinn, waving her hands in front of my face. I push her hands away. "Seriously Quinn. What is up with this style?" I say, looking her up and down with a disgusted look. "I like it." She replies with sneaky grin. I roll my eyes at her. How could she like this? She is so going to get slushied.. and I'm not gonna help her out when she does, not when she's looking like this. "Oh c'mon Santana. Aren't you sick of always trying to impress the whole school? Acting the way _they_ want you to act, practically _starving yourself _to stay skinny, dressing the way _they_want you to dress and sleeping with countless guys just so they'll like you." Ouch, that last one hurt. Sure I've slept with a lot of guys. But it's not because it makes me popular it's because I like those guys. Okay, well maybe not. I don't know why I do it? It makes me feel better and it stops me from thinking stupid thoughts, like..thoughts about girls. "Whatever, Quinn" I spit out. "If you wanna dress like a freak, go ahead and dress like a freak, but don't expect me to help you out when you're locked in a porta-potty". Quinn just laughs and keeps staring directly into my eyes. "And what the fuck are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?" I add angrily. "No.. I just find it kind of funny how your mouth says one thing, but your eyes say something different" She replies with a soft smile, one I'd never seen come from her. "What the fuck does that even mean?" I say feeling confused. Yup, Quinn Fabray has most definitely joined freaktown.


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss With A Fist

I couldn't keep from staring at Quinn. I'm sure she'd noticed, but it was just so weird seeing a girl I'd grown up with almost all of my life looking so different. It made me kind of angry. I know it probably sounds stupid but it just makes me angry that she could make a sudden change like this, knowing it would affect our friendship. It's like she doesn't care about the consequences although she knows what our schools like. Every time she notices me staring at her, I scowl. She deserves it. Going all 'crazy punk chick'. I get bored with giving her death stares and decide on looking down at my shoes, at least they haven't changed. A few minutes pass of me just staring down at my shoes and looking at the cracks in the footpath as we walk when I smell a familiar smell. "Quinn!" I shriek. I see her jump a little out the corner of my eye. "You're not seriously smoking now are you?!" I question. She just looks across at me and shrugs, still happily puffing away with that 'death stick' in her mouth. Okay maybe I'm being a little lame about this but she was always the one going on about 'health comes first' and stuff. She would have one drink per party and now she's smoking? I shoot her another glare and stare back down at my feet until we reach the school entrance. Then finally Quinn decides to speak up. "Santana, you are such a drama queen. You're really not going to be friends with me because of this?" Quinn asks with an amused tone. "Quinn this isn't funny." I reply. "And yes, there is no way I'm going to be friends with you. You're not you." I add. "Maybe this was who I am all along, I was just too scared to show it" Quinn answers. "Yeah, well I liked the old you. I bet Brittany is going to be upset with you." I reply, walking through the front entrance of the school. As we're walking through one of the less crowded halls I try to walk further apart from Quinn, not wanting people to think I'm still friends with her. "Sanny! Quinny!" I hear Brittany call out from her locker. Great. Guess I'm going to be associated with her. We walk up to Brittany and I stand beside her, waiting for her shock about Quinn to kick in. "Woah! Quinn! Your hair looks amaaaazing!" Brittany screams. "Thanks Britt" Quinn replies smiling. I roll my eyes at them both. "You're kidding right Brittany? She looks like a freak!" I say, giving daggers to Quinn. I should have known Brittany would like her new look. Brittany was to kind and caring to realize that Quinn's stupid for doing that and she's going to get so much shit for it. This is Lima, not New York. And I think some people may be starting to forget how this place works. "San, don't call Quinn a freak! I think she looks hot" Brittany replies, smiling her bright smile. This just makes me even angrier. "Well I'm sorry but she is a freak! And I'm not going to be seen with her." I say in my bitchiest tone. No one is ruining my rep at this school, not even Quinn. "Whatever guys, I'm just going to go. Love you Britt. Bye Santana, try not to knock anyone out with your huge fake jugs." Quinn says, with a wink and a bitchy smirk.

I hit her. I can't believe I actually hit Quinn Fabray. My so-called 'best friend' since kindergarten. Well, the bitch deserved it.

I tap my fingers on the desk impatiently as I wait for Principal Figgins to announce my punishment. He'd been in the nurse's office talking to Quinn for over 20 minutes now. I'm not really too bothered by getting in trouble. I've been suspended over 6 times for various things.. drinking on school premises, having sex on school premises, vandalising the property and of course getting into fights. I've never been one to shy away from a fight, everybody in the school knows that about me. I'm just kind of surprised that Quinn didn't try to hit me back. She's always loved a good fight and now that she's got that 'bad girl' look going on you think she would want to walk the walk, you know? Oh whatever. I don't care about my punishment because my Papa is leaving for another one of his business trips today and he won't even know. And as the saying goes.. _'what he doesn't know won't hurt him.'_

I hear Principal Figgins chatting with the nurse just outside of his office door before he steps into the room with Quinn following behind him. I assess the damage I've done to her face. Hmm, not too bad. I could have done better but she's definitely going to have a black eye by tomorrow. I can't help but feel a little bad. I mean this isn't just anybody. It's Quinn Fabray. Me, her and Britt were like the three musketeers, we called ourselves 'The Unholy Trinity'. I don't think it will be the same now. "So, Miss Lopez. Miss Fabray tells me this is all just a big misunderstanding?" Principal Figgins questions. "Uhh" I begin, looking over at Quinn trying to read her expression. Why would she tell Figgins that it was a misunderstanding? So that I wouldn't get in trouble? There's got to be something behind it. "No sir," I continue, clearing my throat. "I hit her, she deserved it." I glance over at Quinn. She looked hurt that I didn't take her help. Well whatever, she's not going to piss me off like that and now try to help me out. I can take care of myself. "Is that what happened, Miss Fabray?" Asks Principal Figgins. Poor Figgins, he wouldn't have any idea what to do in a situation like this. Quinn just nods and looks down at her feet. "Well then Miss Lopez I have no choice but to suspend you for three days" Principal Figgins adds, and begins writing out a pass for me to leave the school. "Miss Fabray, I understand if you would like to take a few days off for your eye to heal, just get your mother to call the school and let us know." "Yes, thank you sir" Quinn says softly, leaving the office. Principal Figgins hands me the pass and opens the door for me. "Santana, you are going to have to get your father to give me a call so I can make sure he knows of your suspension." He says, in a flat tone. Obviously dealing with us isn't something he likes. "Yes Sir, I'll have him call you later" I reply and I leave the office. I text Puck, telling him I'm gonna need to borrow his voice later on. I tried to pretend I was my dad once, let's just say my voice is definitely not manly enough.

As I take my bag out of my locker I see Quinn standing by her locker talking to Brittany. I could tell Quinn was upset by the blank look on her face. I've never been very good at lip-reading so I couldn't tell what she was saying but I saw that my name was thrown in there a couple of times. Brittany had a look on her face that showed she was thinking deeply about something. She had her eyebrows furrowed and her lips shut together. I always found it kind of cute when Brittany did her thinking face, but not right now because I could tell she was probably thinking of how to say she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore, or at least something like that. Quinn turns her gaze in my direction so I quickly duck my head down, pretending to look through my bag. I figure now would be a good time to leave, rather than stay here and be scolded by two girls who I thought were my best friends. I zip my bag up and walk past them, heading for the back door towards the car park. Hey, at least I get 3 days off from school.


	3. Chapter 3: The 'Puckster'

I open the front door to my house to find my papa zipping up suitcases. Shit, I thought he would already be gone. He whips his head around as he hears me enter the room. "Santana? What are you doing home so early?" He questions with a raised eyebrow. I can already feel the anger building up in his voice. "Um, two girls had a fight in glee club, so dismissed the class" I lie, trying my best for it to sound fluent. I'd have to say I'm a pretty good liar, I once got out of being caught drinking red wine when I was 7 by saying my Aunty had told me it was juice.. but with my papa, it was different. "So, in other words.. _you_ had a fight and now _you're_ being sent home" my papa corrects, giving me one of his stern looks. I nod, and walk past him, heading upstairs. "Santana, you can't just keep avoiding me. I could call up that boarding school and have you sent there whenever I like." My papa shouts after me. "Aren't you gonna be late for your business trip or whatever" I reply, changing the subject so that the guilt is back on him. He doesn't answer me, but I hear him continue packing. Followed by a loud slam of the door. Hmm, so I have 5 hours before I have to get Maya. Might as well watch a movie or something. I scatter a bunch of DVDs onto the floor and scan through them. One DVD catches my eye straight away; it's the video of our last cheerleading finals. I put it on, even though it will probably just make me more annoyed at Quinn. After watching our team perform, I skip it to the end where we were announced as winners. _"And the winners are… Mckinley High Cheerios!" The announcer calls out to the crowd. One of the reporters walks over to Brittany, Quinn and I. "So girls, how does it feel to win the finals for the third year in a row now?" She asks us. "It feels amazing, we've all worked so hard to get here." Quinn says with a toothy smile. "Yeah, sucked in all you other schools!" I shout out, laughing loudly as I put my arm around Quinn, jumping around with excitement. "It feels almost as good as it did when Lord Tubbington gave up smoking!" Brittany smiles. The Reporter stares at her blankly, before turning back to the camera. "So, that concludes this years coverage of the state cheerleading finals." _I can't help but laugh at how the reporter reacted to Brittany's answer. She could say some pretty random things at times. Although, I hate it when people say Brittany is stupid. She's not stupid, she just has her own, different way of thinking. I turn the DVD off and decide on going for a jog instead, to get things off of my mind.

After jogging around the neighbourhood I get bored and decide to do a bit of snooping. I jog down Quinn's street and start walking as I near her house. Wait a minute.. is that trouty mouth's car? I take a closer look and sure enough there's his jacket and lip chap in the back seat. I hear the door of Quinn's house open and I quickly duck behind a car parked across the street. What would trouty mouth be doing at Quinn's house? I hear Quinn's voice and then Sam's. He's saying something about Friday night and she's saying something about a party. As they walk closer I can hear clearer. "So, do you think you could come with me? It doesn't even have to be like a date.. just 'two friends hanging out' " I hear Sam say, chuckling lamely. "I guess so, if my eye has healed by then" Quinn replies, staring at an extremely nervous looking Sam. Sam pulls Quinn over to him and kisses her sore eye. My mouth drops open in shock. Since when did Sam Evans have the balls to do that? And since when would Quinn even let him? This was all too weird.. it's like I've jogged into the Twilight Zone or something. "Sorry about that" Sam squeaks out nervously. "I hope your eye gets better soon. Santana can be a real bitch sometimes" He adds. I resist the urge to jump out from behind this car and give him a black eye too. He has a point though. Of course I can be a bitch sometimes but that's just me. I guess bitchiness just runs in my family. I can't tell if I'm angry at the fact that he kissed Quinn or that he called me a bitch. I mean, I'm not mad that Quinn's kissing someone.. just that she's kissing my ex. That must be the reason for this tight feeling in my chest. Or at least I hope it's the reason..

After witnessing that disturbing kiss trouty mouth planted on Quinn I decided it was time to get out of there. I make it home with an hour to spare before I have to go get Maya. I try my best not to think about Quinn because when I do I start to feel guilty and I don't deserve to feel guilty. She should be. My mind keeps replaying her smirk after Sam kissed her. It was like.. I don't know, like after he kissed her she'd accomplished something? I shake my head to rid the thoughts of Quinn and her stupid new look and attitude. This first day of school had been a disaster and I'd barely even got to talk to Britt. I make a mental note to text her later as I hop into the shower. As I wash out my conditioner it hits me. What if Quinn's using Sam to get back at me? Well she's mistaken. Having my sloppy seconds is not going to make me mad, let alone jealous. She should know by now that if you play games with Santana Lopez, Santana Lopez will play back.. and win.

I make my way to the gate of Maya's school and walk to her classroom. "Sanny!" Maya calls out to me, running up to give me a huge hug. "Hey Maya" I reply, hugging her back. "Where's papa?" She asks me, her eyes looking a little worried. Of course, my papa never tells Maya that he's going on a business trip. He leaves me to deal with it all. "He has to stay at work for a few days again sweetie, but don't worry. I'll look after you." I answer, trying my best not to sound angry. "Oh, okay" She replies softly. My papa always does this. Just leaves us to fend for ourselves. It makes me so upset to see Maya looking this disappointed. I pick up her bag for her and take her hand in mine, heading back out the gate.

On the way home I notice Quinn turning a corner and heading towards us, earphones in and looking down at the pavement. "Well that's just great" I mutter under my breath. "What's great San?" asks Maya. "Ohh, nothing. Let's just walk the long way today, alright?" I reply, grabbing her hand and quickly heading to the opposite side of the road. The last thing I need is to see that bitch again. As we get to the other side of the road I glance over to check if Quinn had noticed. Yup, she did. She locks eyes with me but quickly looks away and I feel a pang in my chest. It's weird not talking to her. She could have at least shouted an insult at me. It would have been better than nothing..

A few hours later me and Maya are curled up on the couch watching The Little Mermaid. I didn't mind that Maya picked a kids movie out because this one always reminds me of the night Brittany and I first kissed..

'_Hey Santana, don't you think Ariel is cute?' Brittany says, leaning her head on my shoulder. 'Um yeah, I guess so. I've never really though about it before though' I reply awkwardly. I'd always known Brittany was bi-sexual but we'd never talked about if I was too. 'You're cute too you know, San' She adds, cuddling up to me. I laugh nervously. 'Yeah, I know Britt. I'm the HBIC' I say, trying to sound confident. She looks up at me with her deep blue eyes and my heart starts to pound faster. She starts leaning in, her lips getting close to mine. 'Britt, what are you doing' I whisper. She ignores me and keeps going. I know I should have stopped her then but I couldn't, she had me under her spell. Her lips touch mine and it felt like my whole body was on fire. I'd kissed a lot of boys before but it never felt like this. She slowly pulls away and licks her lips. 'Mmm, you taste like strawberries San' she says, and giggles._

I'm snapped out of my daydream by a knock on the door. "Who would that be, sanny?" asks Maya. "I'm not sure, just stay here and I'll go check" I say, as I get up off the couch and head to the door. I open it slowly to see Puck standing there with a six-pack of beer in his hands. "Hey sexy Mama, you asked for the Pucksters help?" he says in a cocky tone, and steps inside. I remember back to the text I sent him earlier, telling him to pretend he was my Papa when I ring the school. I grab him before he can step into the lounge room. "Puck, hide that beer. I'm looking after Maya," I hiss. He shrugs his shoulders and quickly stuffs it under his leather jacket. Not a good hiding spot, but it'll do. "Hey Puck" Maya calls out as we step into the room. Puck has been my friend since primary school and was like a brother to Maya. "Hey dude" Puck replies, flopping down on the couch beside her. "What's under your shirt?" Maya questions. "It looks like you're pregnant!" She giggles. I shake my head at him, before laughing along with Maya. "Oh, uh nothing" Puck replies quickly, before dashing up to the fridge to hide the beer. I look up at the clock above the fridge. _9:30_. "Maya! You didn't tell me it was this late. You've got to get some sleep" I say frantically, before realising I sound like my papa. "Sorry, I was hoping you wouldn't realise" Maya says, with a devilish grin. "Wow, I wonder where she gets that look from" Puck chuckles, and sits back down on the couch. I roll my eyes and walk Maya up to her room to tuck her in.

It's 11:00 and me and Puck are cuddled up on the lounge, watching next top model, drinking and shouting rude things at the television. "Look at that girls eyebrows, yuck!" I slur, pointing at one of the contestants. Puck laughs and takes another swig of his beer. "Hey, can I talk to you bout' something" Puck asks, and I can smell the beer on his breath. "Yeaaaah" I reply, still giggling over the girl's eyebrows. "That _thing_ between you and Brittany.. It isn't serious, right?" He asks, running his hand up my arm. _Yes, yes it is _my mind tells me. I shake that thought away. "Nope, why?" I say casually. "Remember that night at Finn's party?" He whispers in my ear. I nod slowly, feeling goose bumps rise on my arms. We've always had history, but since this whole 'friends with benefits' thing between me and Brittany, I hadn't even thought about doing _anything _with Puck. "I just thought you'd maybe want to finish what we started?" He asks, slowly sliding his hand up my shirt. _Fuck._ I can't be doing this, can I? Any _straight_ girl I know would jump at the chance to have Puckerman groping them. Why don't I feel that way? "Puck" I mumble. "Yeah babe?" He asks, slowly pulling his hand out from under my shirt. I look around guiltily, trying to avoid his eyes. "We can't do this" I say, feeling my cheeks go red. He looks at me curiously. "But, why not?" He asks, looking genuinely shocked. I go to answer but realise, _why not?_ I can't even answer that for myself, let alone to Puck. "I just mean, we can't do this in _here" _I say, grabbing his hand and leading him towards my bedroom. I lose respect for myself, but it's the only thing that keeps these _Brittany_ or possibly even _Quinn _thoughts away.


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams

Chapter 4!

"Sanny. Psst, Sanny!"  
"Ugh, what?!" I groan angrily. My eyes snap open as I realise whose voice it was. "Oh, I'm sorry Maya!" I say quickly. I begin pulling the blankets off of my body, but quickly remember I'm not wearing any clothes. "Um, I'll be downstairs in a sec Maya, just go down there and wait for me" I say, trying to sound innocent. _I'm such an idiot. _I turn to my right and see Puck laying face down, snoring loudly. The realisation of last night sinks in and my head starts to pound. _I slept with Puck. Again. I'd promised myself I'd stop sleeping with people when it was just meaningless, but then again, wouldn't that mean I'd have to stop sleeping with Brittany? _I groan, and rub my eyes. I'll deal with these thoughts later, maybe when I don't have a horrible hangover.

I walk into the kitchen and see Maya sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal. "I didn't know you could do that by yourself?" I ask. "Oh, I didn't. Brittany did it for me" She says, beaming happily. "B-Brittany's here?" I ask, feeling guilty. _It's not like me and her are in a relationship or anything but I still feel guilty about the whole Puck thing. _"Yeah, she's in the bathroom getting ready now" Maya says. I rush to the bathroom, hoping to get to Brittany before she finds out that Puck is in my bed. I burst through the bathroom door to find Brittany half naked, trying to pull her shirt over her head. "Sanny, help me with this please?" She asks sweetly. I giggle and help her put her shirt on. Before I can stop her she pushes me against the wall and starts kissing my neck. "Woah Britt-Britt" I say, pushing her away softly. She pouts at me, sticking her bottom lip out in that adorable way she does. _Ugh, I have to stop thinking like this. _"Sorry Britt, its just Maya is right out there" I say distractedly. I feel bad for rejecting Brittany when I'm usually all for it, but it just doesn't feel right this time. I hear a groan from my room and remember Puck is still there. "Um, who was that Sanny?" asks Brittany, with a raised eyebrow. I look around the room nervously, trying to think of an excuse, when Puck bursts through the bathroom door almost hitting me in the process. "Why hello" he says in a flirtatious tone. I roll my eyes at him then turn to Brittany who has a confused look on her face. "San, can I talk to you for a minute?" She says sternly. "Ooooh, trouble in paradise" Puck grins. "Shut up Puck" Brittany and I say in unison, before walking out of the bathroom.

Brittany pulls me into my room and shuts the door. "You told me you weren't going to have sex with Puck anymore?" She whispers in an irritated tone. "Why does it matter to you" I reply harshly, regretting the words as soon as they spill out of my mouth. _Good going Santana, you've upset your only true friend, now that Quinn's gone all 'skank'. _"You know why it matters, Santana" Brittany answers. "Just because you refuse to talk about it, doesn't mean that it doesn't exist" She adds, then she opens my bedroom door and starts walking down the stairs. "I'm gonna be late for school. Have fun with _Puck_" she says sarcastically. "Bye Sanny, I'm walking to school with Brittany!" I hear Maya call out, followed by the door slamming.

"What was that all about?" I hear Puck say behind me. I shrug my shoulders and walk downstairs, with him following behind me. "Don't you have school today, Puck?" I ask, trying to find a way to get him out of my house. "Well I figured since my _sexy girlfriend _is suspended I may as well skip the day too" He says with a smirk. "Woah, hold up. I'm not your _girlfriend_ Puck. I'm nobody's girlfriend. Not ever." I say quickly. He just shrugs his shoulders and laughs. "Whatever, you know you want me. You're just scared that I'll cheat on you, because no one can tie the Puckster down" He says. I let out a loud laugh. _Gosh, he could not be more clueless._

Puck finally left a few hours later and I'd spent most of the day lying by the pool, waiting for Maya to finish school. I walk inside to top up my lemonade._ Yes, I've decided not to drink alcohol at least until Puck's party on Friday. _I hear a quiet knock on the door and rush to it. _This better not be Puck again. _I open it to see Quinn, black eye and all standing there bashfully. My heart starts to thump rapidly and I block out the voices in my head telling me to compliment how gorgeous she looks in those ripped jeans. "Don't slam the door on me.. please" She says quietly. _Why is this girl here? Was the black eye not a good enough warning for her to stay away from me? _"What do you want, Quinn?" I ask grumpily. "I just want to tell you something" she replies, in almost a whisper. My heart starts thumping hard again at all the possibilities. _'Shut up' I tell my brain. _"Fine, come in" I retort. We walk to the lounge room and sit on the lounge, a huge, awkward gap between us. "So, what the hell do you want?" I spit, my heart hurting from the hard thumps. "I just want to tell you that Sam and I are.. dating" She states uneasily. I laugh loudly. "Is that seriously all you came to say? Because I honestly don't care for Sam at all," I reply in an amused tone. "You don't care because you have Brittany now... right?" She asks hesitantly. I stare at her in disbelief. _How does she.. know? _"Oh c'mon Santana, how stupid do you think I am? I've been your best friend since Kindergarten" She says, laughing slightly. "That's none of your business, Quinn. I think you should just leave now" I reply, feeling my cheeks start to redden. She throws her hands up in defeat and starts heading to the door. "Just so you know Santana, we're more alike than you think" She states. Then she heads out the door and is gone within seconds. I stand at the door, staring out into space. _What if she tells? My life is going to be ruined.. all because of __**her**__. _

I lay on the couch, staring up at the roof. _What did Quinn mean by 'you and I are more alike than you think.' _That girl is like a fucking puzzle I swear. I shut my eyes and start to drift off to sleep.

"_You and I are more alike than you think, Santana" Quinn states. I grab her arm before she can leave. "What do you mean, Quinn?" I ask, almost begging for answers. "Figure it out" She replies bluntly, and tries to leave again. I push her against the wall and stare her deep in the eyes. "Tell me, Quinn," I plead. She puts her arm behind my neck and pulls me in, pushing her lips onto mine roughly. I gasp loudly, but kiss her back. She pulls away from me slowly, then stares me deep in the eyes. "Figure. It. Out." She repeats, then she brushes past me and is out my sights. _

I wake up abruptly and glance around, as if someone may have been watching. _What is wrong with me? _I rest my head in my hands, trying to recollect my thoughts. _That girl is driving me crazy, literally. What kind of friend has a dream like that about another friend? Especially a friend who is a __**girl**__. _'_A lesbian one, that's who_' a voice in my head replies. I groan out loud then walk into the kitchen. _2:30. _I should leave to get Maya now. _But what if Quinn's there? _I gulp. _Why should it matter? Don't let her control you. You're Santana Fucking Lopez, get yourself together. _I grab a bottle of water and walk out the door. _May as well do some snooping along the way. _


	5. Chapter 5: Destroy The Pixie

I make my way up the path that heads to Maya's school, peering over my shoulder. I can act as tough as I want, but I know my confidence will drain as soon as I see Quinn. _How could she have known about Brittany and me? I know we act __**close**__ but a lot of friends act like that, right? _ I walk past the pond that Maya and I throw rocks in when we get bored and see a familiar flash of blonde hair. What is _Brittany_ doing out of class with.. _Wheels? _My mouth drops into a wide O shape as I watch him pull Brittany onto his lap. She turns her head in my direction and I duck behind the bushes swiftly. I wait a few seconds, and then poke my head out to see them.. _Kissing? _I almost faint right then and there. I watch them a little longer and see Brittany's smile, the one she does when you know she's at her happiest. I sigh and put my head in my hands. I'm not even sure how I feel about anything right now. Of course her kissing Artie _hurts_ me, but she looks so damn happy. How could I take that away from her? God knows I could, in two seconds flat. I mean if you had to choose: _Stubbles McCripple Pants, _or _Me_.. Who would you choose? That's right, obviously _me. _I feel a tap on my shoulder that snaps me out of my thoughts and makes me almost jump out of my skin. I turn to see Quinn beside me, smirking. "Who knew the head cheerleader was also a super spy?" She whispers, chuckling lightly. _When did she even get there?_ I roll my eyes at her and turn back to the disturbing display of affection in front of us. "I never knew her and the _robot_ had a thing?" I say, regretting the words. This lets Quinn know that she was right about mine and Brittany's _thing _we had.. or still have? And even by me saying that small sentence I'm opening up to her in a way. Something she doesn't deserve right now. "I knew. She told me yesterday that he sung her a song in glee club, Pretty Young Thing I think it was" Quinn replies, looking up into my eyes. Pretty Young Thing? That song means something. I know it.

_I climbed out of the pool, Brittany following behind me. Today was one of those days when my parents were away and Maya was with my Abuela. We'd spent the day drinking, swimming and messing around. "I love days like these" Brittany says, kissing my neck softly. "Me too, Britt" I say, pulling her closer to me and kissing her lips roughly. She kisses back and neither of us can stop. She bites my lip and I can't hold back the moan that escapes my lips. She pushes me onto one of the tanning chairs and starts kissing my stomach, each kiss getting lower and lower. She stops suddenly and I look up her, confused. "I __**love **__this song!" She shouts enthusiastically. I roll my eyes but giggle at her. She jumps up and starts dancing around. "I want to loooove you, Pretty Young Thing!" She sings, dancing in time to the song. I laugh and lay back on the tanning chair, watching her dance. She's such an amazing dancer. She pulls me up off the chair and puts my hands onto her waist. "Dance with me" She giggles. I dance with her, singing along. This would look so ridiculous if anybody saw us, but I can't help it. __**She brings this out in me.**_

"Hellooo, Santana?" I hear Quinn call out.  
_Shit, did I go all day-dreamy again? _"Okay seriously San, snap out of it. You're starting to scare the shit outta me," she adds, poking my side. I smack her hand away and look back over to the couple in front of us. I see Brittany giggling and it hits me. If it were me with a boyfriend (although my boyfriend would be _much_ hotter), she would be there for me the whole way through. _It's final, I'm just gonna have to suck it up and be happy for her. It's not like I want to 'be with' her anyways. That would be weird. _I turn see Quinn staring at me intently, chewing on her bottom lip. "What the fuck are you staring at, _Pixie_?" I question harshly. I see a flash of hurt come across her face and my heart aches. '_She still deserves it though' _I tell myself. "Nothing" She sighs. "Just trying to figure out an escape plan because we both have to be at the kindergarten in about 5 minutes" she adds. _Shit, Maya._ Luckily, she's sleeping at my Abuela's for the rest of the week because I can't take much more 'responsibility' at the moment, especially with Puck's party on Friday. "How about on 3 we rush over to that hedge there and then make a break for it?" She whispers, pointing to a hedge a few metres away. "Fine" I reply, getting ready to run. "Okay" Quinn whispers, looking over to me. "1..2..3" she says, rushing over to the next hedge with me following behind her. We crouch down waiting a few seconds. "You ready?" She asks. I nod slowly. _This isn't fucking Spy Kids but whatever. _"Go" She whispers and we both sprint up the road.

After a couple of minutes of sprinting, we make it to the kindergarten and fall onto the grass, laughing hysterically. "I bet we looked like total idiots just then!" Quinn says in between chuckles. "Yep!" I laugh. _'What are you doing, idiot? This is the same Quinn Fabray you punched just 2 days ago' _that irritating voice in my head reminds me. I clear my throat and stand up abruptly. Quinn looks up at me angrily. "Don't act like you hate me, Santana" She spits out. "I know you still care about me. We've been friends for years" She adds. I can hear the hurt in her voice and it makes me flinch. I shake my head and walk off to Maya's classroom, ignoring the hurt Quinn following behind me. As I make it to the classroom, kids start running out. "Hey San! We had a puppet show today!" Maya calls out, and then runs over to hug me. "That's awesome, Maya" I say, putting on my best excited voice. "What's wrong, Quinny?" I hear a voice say. I look behind me to see Quinn's little brother, Charlie, staring at Quinn with an upset look on his face. "Nothing Charlie, I'm just tired" Quinn says, trying to look happy. A pang of guilt hits me. _It's not your fault Santana. She's just trying to make you feel bad. _"C'mon Maya let's get home and get you ready to go to Abuela's" I say, holding Maya's hand and walking out of the gate.

I walk through the door after dropping Maya at my Abuela's and head upstairs to my room. _I need a plan. _Quinn should be sinking to the bottom of the 'popularity chain' but for some reason she's not. _Must be because she looks even hotter than ever. 'Shut up shut up shut up' I tell myself. _ She has a footballer, AKA Sam _Trouty Mouth_ Evans, as her boyfriend. Maybe if I get rid of him it'll make her lose some of that popularity she somehow has. I grab my phone from my bedside table and scroll through the contacts. _Trouty Mouth. _I click the name and hit dial. After a few rings he picks up. "Hi, Satan" He says, laughing a little. I roll my eyes. "Real funny, trouty" I reply. "Listen. How about you come over my house and we _hang out_ for a while?" I ask. I hear him sigh as he thinks of a reply. "Santana, I'm sure you know that Quinn and I are dating and I'm sure you'd also know that she wouldn't appreciate me _hanging out_ with you since you two aren't really on speaking terms the moment" He answers. "Oh Trouty, don't be stupid. Me and her are _totally_ fine now. And by _hanging out_ I honestly mean _hanging out_. Just two friends, a couple of beers and some board games or something? I wont keep you long because I know you have school tomorrow. I just want someone to chill with, trust me" I reply innocently. "Okay, but you have to promise not to call me Trouty Mouth" He says, in an amused tone. I laugh back flirtatiously. "Sure thing, _fish lips_" I joke, then I hang up before he can reply. I lay back on my bed and let out an accomplished sigh. _Plan: Destroy The Pixie is now in motion._


	6. Chapter 6: Trouty Mouth

_Chapter 6:_

__"Sooo why exactly did you invite me over, satan?" Sam quizzes. "Wouldn't you invite over some of those cheerios or something?"

I chuckle lightly. "Look Sam, I know you think I hate you and whatever but I actually thought we could be good friends. We both wear the same flavoured chapstick so why not?" I joke. Sam laughs and sits on the chair next to me. "Well then, what do you wanna do now, _friend_?" He replies. I grab his hand and drag him outside. "let's go for a swim" I say seductively. He looks at me, confused. "I didn't bring my bathers though" He answers awkwardly. I laugh loudly. "Haven't you ever been _skinny dipping_ Sam?" I ask. He gulps and shakes his head. I pull my shirt off and throw it to the side. "Santana, this isn't what I was expecting when you told me to come over and hangout" he states, his voice wavering a little. _The temptation is totally getting to him. _I smirk at him and start to pull my pants off too, throwing them behind me. "Don't worry about it, Sam." I start. "We're not doing anything wrong. You don't like me, I don't like you. So this is fine" I add. Sam stares for a while but then starts taking off his shirt. I smile at him and pull off my bra and panties. I catch him gawking at me and laugh it off. _This boy is just too easy._ I dive into the pool and am followed by a naked Sam a few seconds after. "See, this isn't so bad" I say. Sam just shakes his head, clearly still in awe. I swim closer to him and put my arms around his neck. He flinches, but doesn't stop me. _This'll teach Quinn to try and ruin my reputation. _I lean forward and place my lips on Sam's. He kisses back, and I kiss him harder. My stomach flips, but not in a nervous butterflies kind of way. More of a guilty, disgusted kind of way. I pull back and he looks up at me. "Sorry Sam, I can't do this right now. I uh, I just remembered my dad's gonna be home soon" I lie nervously. _What the fuck is wrong with me. I could've just taken Quinn's ticket to popularity away from her and I chicken out? _ Sam nods and jumps out of the pool in no time. Obviously scared by the idea of my dad seeing a boy with his junk out around his _precious _daughter. I follow behind him and grab two towels from the outdoor table. In no time Sam is changed and leaving. He kisses me on the cheek as a goodbye and jumps in his car. I head back inside and walk over to my Papa's liquor cabinet. _Anything to help me not have to think right now. _

It's 8:30 and my head is already spinning. _Nice one, Santana. How are you going to explain all of the missing alcohol to your dad when he gets back? _  
I start to sit up but I lose my balance and fall of the couch. "Fuck" I mumble, holding my now pounding head. I hear a buzzing sound and see my phone lighting up. I look at the name on my phone and my hearts starts beating faster. Why is _Quinn_ calling me? I decide to ignore it. Okay, so maybe I'm overreacting. All she did was change her style, but the fact is I just feel weird around her now. I can't explain what it is, but I feel I should push the feeling away, and if that means staying away from Quinn, then I'll do it. My phone goes quiet and I breathe a sigh of relief. _No more Quinn, no more weird feelings. _

After a few hours and some coffee I'd sobered up a little and decided to go to Puck's house. I wanted play some video games, and besides, he's the one with a fake ID so I decided I'd persuade him into restocking my Papa's liquor cabinet. I walk up the path to his front door. He wasn't the richest guy, so his house always looked quite shabby, but he had enough pool cleaning money to get a decent sound system and alcohol, which to him, was good enough. I knock on the door lightly and am greeted by a grinning Puck. "Why heeelllo Santana, isn't it just lovely to see you" He slurs, clearly off his head on something. I roll my eyes and push him out of the way. As I'm walking towards his kitchen I hear a faint voice call out from his room, "Puuuck, who was that?" they shout. I look across at Puck with a raised eyebrow. He looks at me with an amused look and winks. "It's just Santana, I'll be back up there in a minute Q" He shouts back. I grab Puck's arm and face him towards me. "What the fuck, dude? Is that Q as in _Quinn_? I ask angrily. He nods and laughs loudly. I'm guessing his drug of choice today is weed, and Quinn must be a part of it too, otherwise she would never in her right mind sleep with Puck after what happened last time. "You're a tool" I say angrily, and push past him and head up to his room. "Woah San! Where do you think you're going? I know you're into that sorta thing but I don't think Quinn is too" He laughs. I turn around and slap him on the back of the head. "Shut up, idiot. I'm taking Quinn home" I spit.

I rush up the stairs and push his door open to see a fully naked Quinn laying on his bed in a seductive pose. I feel an ache begin between my legs and I curse to myself. "Fucking hell Q, what do you think you're doing? You can't get all fucked up like this with Puck, you know he'll end up taking advantage of you like last time!" I say, trying to ignore my throbbing downstairs. "Cover yourself up, I'm taking you home!" I add. She laughs loudly and stands up. "I was the one who brought the weed San, if you haven't noticed I've changed quite a bit over the summer. I don't need you to _look after _me anymore" She says. "I got a phone call from Sam a little while ago" She adds, staring me dead in the eyes. I gulp and look away, out of guilt and because she's still standing there, completely naked. "He called me all upset, something about he never meant to do it, he just couldn't help himself" She says, in an angry tone, taking a few steps closer to me. I don't say anything, trying to keep my eyes off the beautifully toned body in front of me. Quinn's face softens, as she gets closer. "Look San. If you want to know what my lips taste like, you can find out yourself" She adds, in a seductive whisper. I feel myself leaning in a little closer, unaware of what I'm about to do it. "Shit, that is so hot!" I hear Puck call out from behind us. _I almost fucking kissed her! Get your shit together, Lopez._ "Shut up, Puck. I wasn't going to kiss her. She's obviously and idiotic slut if she's going to fuck you again after getting knocked up the first time" I spit, backing away from the gorgeous blonde body in front of me. "Jealous much?" Quinn says, with that bitchy smirk she always wore when we'd be picking on Rachel, or some other loser. I resist the urge to slap her, because my heartbeat is getting too intense to think _straight_. I rush out of Puck's room, then out of his front door, feeling tears sting my eyes. I get in my car and speed home, feeling more confused than ever.

When I get home I rush to my bedroom and lay on my bed, letting the tears stream out onto my pillow. _Why can't I just be normal?_ _I could have any guy and I want that stupid pixie?_ I feel the tears start to stop and the ache between my legs becomes more apparent. _Oh god, those legs of hers. Her perfectly toned stomach. _As my mind begins to think back to the naked Quinn I walked in on, my hand automatically trails down my stomach and slips down my pants. I moan softly. _She's so beautiful. _As I start to feel myself getting tighter, I think about how it would have felt if I had have just kissed her. "Mmm" I moan louder. I push my fingers inside a little deeper, hitting my weak spot and I feel myself coming undone. "Oh god, Quinn!" I moan loudly, as my body goes limp. I hate myself, but I can't help it. As my mind becomes a little clearer I realise what I need to do. I have to get it out of my system. _I have to fuck Quinn._


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy

Chapter 7:

I wake up to a loud bang coming from downstairs. _That's weird. I thought I was home alone. _I slowly slide out of my bed and creep to the top of the stairs. "Fuck!" I hear a familiar voice shout. _Why is my Papa back early?_ I feel a cool breeze come from my bedroom window and look down to remember I sleep naked. "Shit, how did I not even realise that?" I mumble and rush back to my room. I chuck a t-shirt and shorts on and rush downstairs. I take a deep breath before putting on a fake 'perfect daughter' smile. "Hey papa, why are you back so early?" I say sweetly. He looks up at me with an irritated look. "If you have to know some asshole has lost a huge bunch of important paper work and they've sent me back to try and find my copies! I mean how the fuck would I know where they are? They're from over 2 years ago!" He grumbles. I zone out a little as he keeps blabbing on about stupid office shit and then it hits me. _SHIT, the liquor cabinet! _ "Um, papa. Why don't you call up the local office and ask if they have a copy you could pick up?" I say, trying to get him out of the house before he notices. He looks at me, still irritated but his face softens a little. "Hmm, that might work. I'll go there now" he replies. I breathe a sigh of relief and flop down onto the couch. My papa grabs his keys and heads towards the door. "Oh, by the way Santana. I know about the missing alcohol. We'll talk about it when I'm back" He calls out angrily before slamming the door behind him. "Oh fuck" I mumble, feeling my heart sink.

I hear my phone buzz, I quickly grab it. _  
Brittany. Guess I should try and be nice, even though she's with wheels, ugh.  
_**B: Hey san! Remember its Pucks party tonight! You gonna bring a date? ;) Lord Tubbington says even though you hate him he wouldn't mind going with you? Xx  
**I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. Fuck going with a date, they'll just stop me from having fun.  
**S: thanks for reminding me Britt. No I don't have a date and you tell Lord Tubbington that he wishes he could get all of this! ;) x  
**I put my phone on the coffee table and walk into the kitchen to find something to eat. I open the cupboards to find them practically bare. _Guess I gotta restock._ I walk back up to my room and put some jeans on then grab my keys.

As I'm driving to the grocery store I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I reach down and pull my phone out.  
**B: Aww but I have a date, we could be the cutest double daters! Oh and I told Lord Tubbington, he says you're not allowed to come over anymore, but I told him to shut up or I'll tell everyone about his addiction to cigarettes!  
**before I can reply I feel another buzz.  
**B: oops! I wasn't meant to tell you about his addiction! Please don't tell anyone.**

I start typing out a reply.  
**S: Are you going with wheels? And don't worry I -  
**"Fuck!" I yell, narrowly missing a turning car in front of me. I decide to leave the texting until I'm finished driving. I get to the grocers and pull my phone out of my pocket. _2 more new messages.  
_**B: san?  
B: I'm sorry if you're upset that I'm bringing a date? ****  
**I walk to the fruit and veg section and type out my reply.  
**S: No B. don't worry I'm not upset, why would I be?  
And don't worry I won't tell anyone about Lord T's secret.  
**I send the dishonest text and head to dairy aisle.  
_buzzzz  
_**B: Because you told me you love me, and I said I just want to be friends.  
**_Ouch. I was trying to forget about that.  
_**S: Honestly B, I don't know what I was thinking. We're better as friends anyways. **  
Another dishonest text. I feel a little bad not telling Britt how I'm actually feeling, but I don't want to worry her.  
**B: Yay **** I was hoping you were okay with it so you and Artie can be friends!  
**I stare down at the text feeling my heart sink a little and not noticing the person standing in front of me. I bump into their back, almost dropping my things. "Oh, sorry." I mutter, still looking down at my phone. "That's alright, _Satan" _ I hear trouty mouth say amusedly. "Oh, hey Sam" I say, slipping my phone back into my pocket. And then an idea hits me. "Are you going to Puck's party?" I ask sweetly.  
"Yep! That's why I'm here, just getting some snacks and stuff." He replies.  
"Well, how about you and I go together? Nothing official, just so we're not all alone, you know?" I ask seductively. "Sure thing! Me and Quinn aren't really talking so.. sounds good" He says, grinning widely. "_Great. _Pick me up at 7."

After finishing my shopping, having some lunch and ignoring B's text I decide to get ready. I throw on one of my sexiest outfits, just to have Sam drooling and Quinn fuming. I put on some light make up and take a few more drinks from my papa's liquor cabinet. _Why not? He's going to kill me when he gets home anyways._  
I fix up my hair and hear a loud knock on the door. I rush downstairs, and put on a pair of black heels before I open the door. As I open the door I'm met with a mesmerised Sam. His gaze fixated on my chest. "Ahem" I clear my throat, annoyed. "Uh, um. You look amazing. Ready to go?" He asks nervously. I smirk. This is going to drive Q crazy. "Yep, let's go" I reply with a quick wink.

Sam is singing along to some 80's rock song, his hand placed awkwardly on my thigh. I'm trying to decide wether to move his hand or not. _Would a straight girl want to move it?_ I try my best to shake the thoughts away, resisting the urge to remove his hand. I sing along to the music, trying my best to get into a 'party mood.' Sam reaches over to the radio dial and turns it down slightly looking in my direction quickly. "I'm sorry for the whole _Quinn _thing. I didn't mean to tell her about the skinny-dipping. She just scares me a little, you kind of have to tell her the truth because you know she'll find out one way or another" Sam says, shuddering. I laugh loudly. "Yeah, Q's always been a bit of a freak like that." I reply. "I'm really glad to be going with you tonight" He says sweetly. _Oh god, the boy's got it bad already._ "Me too, Sam" I lie, leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

We pull up onto Puck's grass and head to the door. The neighbourhood is scattered with cars already. I only recognize a few. _Mercedes', Blaine's, Finn's and Brittany's. Hmm no Quinn. _Sam places a loud knock on the door. "Um, is Quinn coming tonight?" I ask him, trying to sound uninterested. "Yeah, well I heard she is. Apparently she's bringing some 30 year old skater guy." He replies. I shudder a little._ She's dating a 30 year old now? Slut. _"But hey babe, if you're scared she might try to start something I'll have a chat to her?" He adds protectively. I chuckle under my breath. "Oh trust me I'm not scared. I was just asking" I reply. Then the door swings open suddenly, causing the both of us to jump a little. "Heeeeyyyy guuyysss!" An already wasted Puck slurs. We walk through the door, hand in hand. "I'm gonna go try and get Puck to drink some water or something otherwise he's not gonna be up very long" Sam whispers to me. "Sure thing, I'll meet up with you later" I reply, placing a chaste kiss to his cheek, knowing a pair of eyes are watching from behind me. I turn around slowly, to be met with a pair of annoyed hazel eyes. "Hello Quinn" I smirk.  
She scoffs and pushes past me, holding the hand of who I'm guessing is the skater guy. _Tonight is going to be very interesting.  
_


	8. Chapter 8: I Knew It

Chapter 8:

It's nearing the end of the night and so far nothing interesting has happened. Some loud singing with Tina, a dance off with Mike and Britt and I even gave Artie a lap dance (jokingly of course) and to be honest he seems like an alright guy. Still doesn't mean I'm not going to miss my sexy times with Britt but that's the last thing on my mind right now. The whole night I haven't been able to shake the feeling of that pair of hazel eyes glaring at me, even though I haven't seen Quinn since the start of the night. It's strange, scary even. So I figure drinking as much as I can, could take that feeling away. Puck has managed to sober up a little and has kicked out as much as the partygoers as he can, except the glee clubbers, who are staying for the _real party_ as Puck calls it.

"Alright everyone, lets play truth or dare!" Puck shouts out, spilling his drink onto the floor. I roll my eyes at him. "Really Puck, truth or dare? How old do you think we are?" I ask rhetorically. He grins and puts his arm around me. "Don't you worry, babe. This is gonna be good" He replies, gathering all the glee clubbers into a circle in his lounge room. I look around the group to see Quinn still not joining in. "Where's stretch marks? Too cool to join us now?" I question. "Right here, bitch" I hear from behind me. I turn to see a pissed off Quinn. "Where's the old man at, Q?" I spit. She ignores me and I can tell she's getting mad, god she's so hot when she's pissed off. "Off getting high somewhere with his other 40 year old friends? Or are they all at home with their wives and children like he should be?" I add. Okay so maybe I should have gone that far, but whatever. If she's going to taunt me with her stupid sexiness all night I'm allowed to be angry. She just continues ignoring me and takes a seat beside Sam. I see him shuffle awkwardly. _Good boy_. He knows he's mine.

"I'm first!" Shouts an overly drunk Rachel. Great, the hobbit is probably going to ask Finn something sexual and I definitely don't want to be picturing that puffy nippled whale in a sexual way. "That's the spirit jew babe!" Puck calls out, causing Finn to place a protective arm over Rachel's shoulder. "Okay, Finn. Truth or Dare?" She asks eagerly. "Truth" He replies, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Ugh, I'm so not drunk enough for this. I quickly stand up, rushing over to Puck's kitchen bench and grab the tray of shots. I make it back in time to hear everyone hooting and hollering. "Oh god, what did I miss?" I whisper into Brittany's ear. "Well we just found out that Finn has had a sex dream about you" She says, giggling. I turn my gaze towards him. "What the fuck finnocence!" I shout. "You're so disgusting" I say, trying to hold back my laughter. "Well you can't blame him Santana" I hear Quinn state. Everyone turns to her and stares. I clear my throat awkwardly, trying to hide the blush that appears on my face. "What, she's sexy? Raise your hand if you've _never_ had a sexual thought about Santana" Quinn says, smirking. Everyone looks around the room awkwardly, and only one hand rises. Of course it's Rachel Berry's. I laugh loudly. Okay so maybe this night was starting to get interesting, considering I know now that 99% of the glee club wants to fuck me, but knowing Quinn has thought about me in that way, well that stirs something that I don't really want to think of.

After a few truths to Mike, Tina and Mercedes about boring shit and a dare for Puck to do a strip show it was finally my turn to choose. "Okay Santana, truth or dare?" Puck asks me, doing his fly up. "Hmm, well after _that_ dare I think I'm gonna have to choose truth" I reply. "You know you love my body," He says with a wink, and I hear Quinn scoff. What's with her tonight? Puck glares at Quinn then turns back to me grinning. "I know what to ask" He smirks. Oh no. "Would you ever make out with Quinn?" He asks, looking at the two of us. I glance at Quinn, and catch her licking her lips. Of course I would make out with her, I want know what her lips taste like. Mmm, maybe strawberries. Yeah, strawberries and Vodka. I realise I'm starting to stare and I quickly turn back to Puck. "Uh, I guess if I was drunk enough" I say awkwardly, biting my lip as I can feel Quinn's gaze on me. As I say that Puck hands me a shot. "Guess we better get you drunker then, because I'd _love_ to see that" He laughs, and I swear I see Quinn wink at me. She needs to stop, I don't think my heart can take this much longer. I down the shot and stand up. "Who wants to dance?" I shout. There are cheers from the group as someone turns the music back up. I feel a hand on my hip and turn to see Sam. "Dance with me?" He asks, pulling me close to him. "Sure thing" I say, trying to shake the image of Quinn licking her lips from my mind.

"Wanna go somewhere more quiet?" Sam whispers in my ear, as he's grinding me awkwardly from behind. _Shit, _do I do this? After all I am only using him to get Quinn mad, I don't want to make this _official_ or anything. I nod slowly, and I feel him start to tug me towards the stairs. "Woah, hold up you two" Quinn calls out, placing a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to be met by a smiling Quinn. What has gotten into her? _My tongue, hopefully. _Shit I wish my mind would stop, I'm about to head upstairs with my date, _a guy_ and I'm picturing that. "Before you two head off and do _whatever_ it is you were gonna do, Santana promised me a dance" She adds, eyeing me. "Uh, I did?" I reply awkwardly. Quinn gives me a glare, as if to say 'just go along with it, idiot.' "Oh! Right, yeah I did" I say, and Sam reluctantly lets go of my hand. Quinn grabs my wrist and pulls me back over to dance floor, then wraps her arms around my neck. Unsure of what to do, I glance over at Sam, who is staring down at his feet awkwardly. _Poor guy._ Quinn grabs my arms and wraps them around her waist, dancing to the beat of some song I've never even heard of. I dance along too, feeling hesitant. This is the girl I punched just a couple of days ago. I feel stupid for all of that now, looking into her beautiful eyes. It scares me how much she makes me _feel_. Just feel like I should be a better person and all that lame crap. Quinn senses my awkwardness and grabs my arm gently, spinning me around. Then she pulls me back in and leans into my ear. "What are you thinking about?" She whispers, and her breath on my ear is causing me to feel dizzy. I don't want to feel like this. It's wrong. I want to be normal. Why can't I be feeling butterflies over Sam? He is my date after all. There's no denying it now, I want Quinn Fabray. I want her more than anything. "You" I whisper back. "What about me?" She asks shakily. "How badly I want you" I reply, placing a quick peck to her ear, so no one would notice. She pulls away and I'm instantly missing the contact. She rushes off towards the kitchen, her head down. Shit, I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have done that. I've scared her off. Oh god, She's going to tell everyone. Maybe this was all an elaborate prank. She gets me to admit that I have some sort of feelings for her and then she's going to tell everyone, and be back at the top.

_I knew it._


End file.
